User blog:ZeVikingSif/Sif's Apology
I'm gonna keep this simple and condensed, and i would like to keep this as serious as possible without any insulting of anyone. I know not everyone will forgive me, and with good reason, but i figure an apology is fair. ---- I know how much i screwed up the past couple months or so, and i know how much people i've failed. Some of my words that will be posted on here are more than likely understatements, and i don't know what else i can tell you. I've lied, i've hurt, i've done everything in the book but kill, and other stuff that i won't get into due to personal secrets. I've screwed up badly, and that's why i'm not looking forward to any forgiveness. Instead, i'd like to destroy my history, and to live out my imagination. In other words, i'm gonna rebuild what i destroyed. Yeah, maybe some of you feel as though my plan is dumb and i should just leave, but i'm too much of a mad man to stop thinking. Doing is my problem, really. My actions the past few have been nothing short of awful, and some things i haven't even done yet. Though, they do have reasons... sometimes. My point is, from the bottom of my heart, my bad. I am so sorry for everything i've done. I'm sorry to Sci for lying to him, i'm sorry to Mig and Jack for hurting them, i don't even know what i did to Ulti but i'm sorry about that too, and to Alan for going overboard, and to everyone else... i do apologize. I can't promise you that i won't screw up ever again, but i can promise you that i'll learn from my mistakes. That's the best thing i can do. I've done a lot of awful things, and i'm sorry for that. Though some things i've never tried to do at all, i've done other things that are worse. Words hurt, but actions hurt more. And i've pretty much done both. In fact, i may have a tendency to overdo or oversay things, and i can try to fix that. It's the tail end of the month, we should enjoy the rest of it peacefully. Without hatred or revenge, or pride, or anything that can make matters worse. We should enjoy the rest of 2015 as a community, as a family. Yes, i've failed, but humans have a tendency to evolve. We all have much to learn, no matter how mature we think we are. I learned my lessons the hard way. The real hard way. Onto offtopic things, i am cancelling Prototype: Genesis, but not for the reasons you think. It's perfect, too perfect. Team Prototype couldn't be more proud, but i think it's best that we forget it even existed. Yes, it's anticlimactic not to know why, but who cares amirite? This sort of drifted away, but i figured it's a better time to announce it as any. I should also mention Clockwork fest. Wooo. Omniverse ended on the 14th i believe, and Clockwork fest began on the 14th (correct me if i'm wrong). Notice, the last season was the "Time War", and it's villain was Maltruant. We have Clockwork fest. Coincidence? Anyway, i think this is one of the better fests, in fact the best one. It feels very christmas-y or thanksgiving-y. So yeah, best of luck to all of you, and i sincerely do apologize for past actions. But, i'm not done yet, folks. I've got an announcement coming 2K16, and you should be hearing more about it very, very soon. All i'm gonna leave you with is #AlienForce Now, everything i needed to say has been said. Thank you, and goodbye. Category:Blog posts